Back In Time
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Zatanna casts a spell that accidentally sends everyone back to the year 1952. Only Dick is aware of the swap though. Now he'll have to travel this new world trying to figure out how to get back to 2012. but will the adventure reveal hidden emotions?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! I've been watching Smallville and after watching one of the episodes in season three where Superman gets memories from the 60s I thought of this. Hope you enjoy!

A little WARNING: this story will have music mentioned as well as other things. I've had to change the character's names in order for the story to be a bit more realistic so these are their new names. I'll try to let you guys know who's who through out the story though. The music will be from the whole decade not just form 1962. really hope you guys enjoy! don't forget to review if you want more!

CONNER: Curtis

DICK: Richard

KALDUR: Kevn

WALLY: William

MEGAN: Mary

ARTEMIS:Annabeth

ZATANNA: Ann

BRUCE: Bruce

CLARK: Charles

BARRY: Brian

...

"Why are we here?" Conner asks in annoyance after Wally enters the room at last.

"I...need some practice." Zatanna mumbles shyly.

"And we're your test rats?" Artemis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that bad. just a simple spell that'll turn back time. just for fifty seconds."

"Fifty seconds? why fifty?" Wally asks around a mouthful of chips.

"Well...that's all i can do at the moment. but I've only transfered myself. I'd like to see if I can take more that one person." she mumbles and rubs her arm.

"I say we give her a chance." Robin states with a smile.

"It sounds like fun!" Megan chimes and giggles softly.

"Whatever." Conner mutters emotionlessly.

"Okay...um...stand together and stay still." Zatana commands and smiles gratefully.

everyone does as they're told and watches the girl expectantly.

" Fifty seconds. can't wait." Wally chuckles and sighs.

Zatanna closes her eyes and stretches her arms slightly before taking a deep breath.

" Nrut kcab emit, wolla su ot levart, tsiwst eht emit." she chants under her breath.

They all see a small flash before wind hits strongly.

Dick opens his eyes and watches in shock as his friends slowly seem to drift away from him. he knows he should scream to warn them but...he can't seem to find his voice.

He looks around himself and tries to scream when he realizes he's drifting off himself. his eyes closing slowly...he feels and hears himself let out a single scream before darkness consumes him.

DICK'S POV

i open my eyes to find myself laying in an unfamiliar room. The red curtains block any lihgt from streaming into the room and the bed I'm laying in is lumpy and hard.

"Hello?" I call out, wincing at the sound of my own voice.

no answer.

I sigh and slowly get up, gasping when the room spins and I collapse back onto the bed.

"Richard?" I turn in shock and smile widely when I recognize the man at the door.

"Bruce!" I say happily.

"Hurry up Son, You'll be late for school." he says softly and smiles slightly before shutting the door.

"What?" I ask the closed door.

"You have twenty minutes!" he calls.

I stare at the door for a good Five before snapping out of my state and rushing over to the closet in the corner.

After yanking open the door open I stare in utter horror at the clothes. My Jackets and T-shirts were gone. In their place there were Flannel button ups, white T-shirts, and old washed out jeans.

"Richard hurry up!" Bruce's voice calls out.

I yank a T-shirt and Red shirt of their hanger and slips them on. Afterwards shoving myself into a pair of jeans. after searching the room I find a pair of boots under the bed. I put them on and wobble for a second, not used to the stiff soles.

"What are you waiting for?" I turn and find Bruce starring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion and turn towards the mirror that's positioned by the window.

"Come here." Bruce mutters with an eye roll before walking over. he grabs something off my dresser and stands behind me. I watch as he runs his hands through my hair, the black locks glossy after his touch. after oiling, he runs a comb through my head, positioning the strands so that they're parted perfectly. I don;t protest and sigh when he's done.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"Don;t mutter son, you know how I feel about that." he chastises with a smile.

"S-sorry." i say, not used to seeing Bruce so happy in the morning.

"Come on, let's get you to school." he hands me a pile of books and I willingly follow him down.

After walking down the steps, he leads me through the front door to the front yard. I have to do a double take in order to actually take in the house. Rather than Wayne manor, we're standing in front of a rather small two story house. behind us there's a large barn and to our right a big empty field. horses and cows graze in the field to our left.

I choose not to say anything about it and turn back to Bruce. He's getting into a truck. a 1952 chevy to be more precise.

"You act like you've never seen her!" Bruce teases as he starts her up.

"I haven't." i whisper and get in.

On the way to where ever he's taking me, Bruce talks about random things that I know nothing of. after what seems like hours, he finally pulls up in front of a big brick building.

"I'll see you after." Bruce sighs and smiles.

i look up at the building and read the sign 'Smallville High School' was sprawled out on the wooden sign.

"Smallville?" I mutter as I get out of the truck. Bruce drives away quickly and I clumsily make my way over to the steps.

"Richard!" I turn slightly and look around. A sudden weight on my back knocks me down, making me throw my books everywhere.

I groan and sit up slightly when he weight is gone. After looking up, I find Wally laughing hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so let's set some things straight. Dick didn;t travel through time. His entire reality just shifted back to the year 1952. He's the only one that remember's that they're from 2012 though.**

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter, Please keep reviewing?**

"Wally?" I ask in shock. He's clad in flannel, same as me. His boots a glossy black and his hair combed perfectly.

"Wally? What kind of idiotic name is that? You must have hit your head pretty hard there Richard." he chuckles and shakes his head.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"My name is William remember?" he says as if talking to a three year old.

"William?" I ask in confusion. Wally would never allow himself to be called something so...formal.

" Yeah. Come on, We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Hurry where?" I ask as i pick up my books.

"Geometry." Wally says with a frown.

"Wally what are you walking about?" I ask.

"William. Richard are you okay?" he asks with worry.

"Wa-William. What are you talking about?"

" We have Geometry first period. If we don't hurry we'll be late." He shrugs before starting to walk up the steps.

"I'm so lost." i whimper to myself before reluctantly following him. As he weaves his way through the halls, he smiles and greets other kids happily.

We pass a a stair case littered with Letter-man jacket wearing guys. That's when I see him.

He's leaning against the rail, a text book in his right hand and his left held tightly around a football.

"Come on." I feel Wally's hand grab my arm before I'm tugged away.

My eyes never leave him though.

The thick jacket clings to his shoulders, accenting the muscles that cover his body. His black locks are slicked to perfection, his eyes hold no emotion. lips set in a bored pout.

"Richard!" I turn when Wally hisses angrily.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Stop ogling at the guy and either get into the room or go say hi." the red head orders and huffs before walking into the math class.

After taking one last glance at him, I turn and make my way back towards the staircase.

Conner's still leaning against the rail, eyes trained on his boots.

"Hey Conner." I say with a smile. If wally had lost his mind fine. But Conner had to be sane. or at least that's what I'm hoping.

His blue eyes slide slowly over to me before he frowns.

"Who are you talking to Grayson?" He asks, his voice showing annoyance.

"You. Who else?" I say and raise an eyebrow. He sighs and stands up straight, suddenly towering over me.

"I'd think a guy named Conner. Maybe you should get the name right before you come to start a conversation. It's curtis by the way." he grumbles before psuhing past me.

I watch in shock as he easily makes his way through the hallways.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it." I jump and turn to find Wally smirking.

"Shut up." I mumble and walk towards our Geometry class.

" Why'd you call him Conner?" the speedster asks.

"That's his name!" I defend and sigh.

"No...his name is Curtis. Curtis Kent remember? Geez how hard did you knock your head?"

" Let's just get to class." I answer.

The rest of the day, 'William' leads me through to my classes. we apparently had the same schedule.

When the final bell rings, I eagerly jump up from my seat in history and practically run outside.

I even get far! Until I slam into what felt like a brick wall.

My books go flying and I fall back onto my bottom.

"Sorry about...oh. It's you." I look up to find...'Curtis' glaring down at me. with a sigh, his eyes soften and he kneels to grab my books and papers.

"Sorry. I wasn't-"

"Yeah I know. Be a little more careful pip-squeak." He sighs and hands me my things before grabbing my arm and pulling me up to my feet.

"Thanks Con- I mean...Curtis." I smile slightly and wait a few seconds before watching him nod and walk away. I make my way to the front of the school and find Bruce already parked there.

Eagerly, I get into the car and slump in my seat.

"Tiring day?" He asks, a smile still on his lips.

"You could say that." I smile back and look out the window as he drives away. "Hey Bruce?" I mutter after a while.

"Yes?"

"Why...are we here?" I ask carefully.

"What do you mean son?"

"Why are we in smallville? Why aren't we in Gotham?"

"Son...you know well that I don't like talking to you about that city. We moved to smallville for a reason. It's small and calm. you need a place where you can grow up right." Bruce says stiffly, his grip tightening on the steering weel.

"Right." i say cautiously. When we make it back to the Yellow house, Bruce tells me to go upstairs and start on my homework. I obey and make my way upstairs.

It's close to sundown when I hear a car pull up in front of the home. Curiously, I walk over to the window to find a blue truck stationed in the front yard. Bruce meets the driver on the porch and I watch in shock as 'Curtis' climbs out of the passenger seat along with a man that looks exactly like Clark.

"Nice seeing you again Bruce. It's been too long." Clark smiles widely and Bruce chuckles before shaking his hand.

"Right you are Charles." I watch in both horror and amazement as the two men talk avidly.

After What seems like Hours, Bruce leads them into the house and I scramble over to the desk when steps make their way up the stairs.

The door opens to reveal Bruce just as I sit at the wooden table.

"Richard, Dinner's ready." He smiles and motions for me to come. I do, and follow him down into the kitchen where Curtis and 'Charles' are seated. Bruce takes a seat in front of Charles and I'm left to sit in front of Curtis.

"It was nice of you Bruce, to invite us over." Charles says after we start eating. I'd never had Bruce's cooking. I was surprised when the meat tasted heavenly.

"It was the least I could do Charles." Bruce smiles.

"Richard I haven't seen you in ages!" Charles exclaims happily, his blue eyes shifting over to me. "You were ten the last time i came over."

"Um...yeah." I say softly, not sure how to answer.

"You and Curtis go to the same school don't you?" Charles asks.

" Richard and I don't talk Dad." Curtis mumbles after seeing that I wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

"What? Why?"

"We're not involved in the same things. He likes Mysteries I like sports. We're on different sides of the school." Curtis shrugs and sighs.

The rest of dinner, Bruce and Charles speak happily to one another. I end up taking everyone's plates to the kitchen out of boredom and even start cleaning the white glass circles.

" What's wrong with you Grayson?" I jump at the sudden voice and turn to find Curtis leaning against the counter behind me.

" What are you doing in here?" I ask and turn back to the sink.

"Bruce took Dad into the barn. Decided to stay here." He mumbles and sighs.

"Conner listen-"

"What's with you and calling me Conner? I would have thought that after knowing me for three years you would have at least known my name."

"What are you talking about?" I ask in confusion.

" I was the first friend you made after Bruce brought you here Richard. I was your best friend from the time you were nine until you were twelve. then I got into high school and...we drifted. But it's only been three years. How could you have forgotten me so easily?" He mumbles, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"I'm sorry." I finish the last plate and set it on the drying rack.

"I haven't forgotten you know." He says confidently.

"Forgotten what?" I ask and turn to look at him.

"our promise. I won;t get a girlfriend...until you have your first kiss. Has it happened Richard?" He blushes lihgtly and I have to stop myself from turning a beat red.

"What?" I ask stupidly, still in shock.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

"Con...I mean, Curtis...I..." I swallow and watch his blue eyes fill with worry.

"Richard?"

"No." I lie and watch him smile slightly.

"That's what I thought." With that, he walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not getting any younger Kid." He teases lightly before sighing.

"Something's wrong." I sate, recognizing the worried glint in his blue eyes.

"I need you help..." he mumbles nervously.

"Yeah...Sure anything." I say without a single sign of hesitance.

"I haven't even told you what I need." He smiles slightly. "Always so trusting."

"I don't care. Anything you need." I say and wait for him to speak.

If helping him was what it took to get some answer about what's going on, then I'll do anything.

" I'm failing Geometry, Dad is threatening to take away my truck. I need your help to bring my grade up."

"You want a tutor?"

" Please Richard?"

"Sure." I sigh and nod.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means."

"No problem Curtis." I smile slightly when he chuckles happily.

"Curtis! come on we're leaving Son!" We both look out the window over the sink to find both our fathers standing by Charles' truck.

" I'll see you around Richard." Curtis sighs.

"Wait!" I catch his wrist and look up at him. "When are we starting?"

"Tomorrow. After football practice. I'll drive you home if you want."

"Um...Yeah. Sure, why not?"

"Great, You can meet me in the stands tomorrow after school." With that, He smiles one last time and walks away.

I make my way up to my room and watch from my window as Curtis smiles at Bruce before getting into the truck. Charles claps Bruce on the shoulder and heads towards the blue vehicle.

"Say goodnight to Richard for me Bruce!" Charles calls as they drive off.

I shut the curtains and turn to the room.

For the first time since my arriving, I look around.

After an hour or so of investigating, I find a large box tucked into the back corner of the closet. I tear the flaps open to find Multiple scrap books, note pads, and frames. I pluck them out once by one and set them down on the wooden floor.

The frames hold a few pictures and many drawings of what looks to be a younger version of Conner and myself. I barely recognize the blue eyed boy that is me.

My hair is slicked back as is Conner's. In the picture I'm holding, He's pointing to the person with the camera mid laugh while I'm looking up at him in awe.

There aren't many pictures, mostly drawings. All of them are of the same thing; Me and 'Curtis'.

In the ones where we're younger, we're both smiling happily. Always standing close. In the more recent ones, We're staring up at the viewer, sometimes with forced smiles and sometimes with blank stares.

I turn to the Scrap books and find that they hold many pictures. we're young. I look to be around ten and he's maybe twelve. In the first picture of the book, we're holding hands. In my free hand I hold a small car. He's holding a half eaten apple.

"You two used to be inseparable." I jump in shock and drop the book when Bruce's voice cuts through the peaceful silence.

"I didn't hear you come in." I gasp and quickly turn to start repacking the pictures into the box.

"No need for that Richard." Bruce says softly and grabs my hands gently.

"What happened?" I ask hesitantly.

"He grew up. He became a teenager and you met William. He got into sports and you stayed inside to study. You drifted apart Richard. It happens." Bruce sits next to me and sighs.

"What about you and Charles?"

"We weren't childhood friends like you and Curtis Richard. We met through a different friend."

"Lex." I recall the story Bruce had told me once.

"Alexander." Bruce corrects softly. "When I adopted you, I decided that a small town would be best for us. I came here and decided to talk to CHarles. He's helped us through a lot Richard."

"I know." I nod and sigh.

"I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late." He stands and smiles slightly down at me before leaving.

I keep looking through the box after he leaves and eventually come across a small leather bound book. After opening it, I find that it's a journal.

I find multiple entries from a few years back. the hand writing is a bit messy and most of the events are pointless. the last page however catches my attention.

_We agree that Curtis Kent is not allowed to gave a girlfriend until Richard Wayne-Grayson has had his first kiss. We will not break this contract unless Curtis is to turn eighteen before First kiss is given. If this agreement is broken, We agree that friendship is to be broken off._

_Richard Grayson_

_Curtis Kent_

I stare at the makeshift contract in awe. We had actually come up with this? We'd actually agreed to it?

I feel a sharp pull at my chest and chuckle softly.

I don't remember putting anything away, but when I wake up the next morning, I'm tucked into the bed and the box is placed in the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! It's not all that great, but it'll get better : ) hope you guys enjoy!**

**don't forget to review! and also, please head over to my profile and vote on my poll? please?**

When I arrive at Smallville High, William is already waiting for me at the steps.

"Hey!" He greets happily and smiles.

"Hey Will." I mumble.

"Will?" he frowns and stares at me for a second before his face break into a wide smile. "I like it!" he states.

"Glad to hear it." I chuckle.

"So, listen, I was thinking we could go down to the coffee shop after school today. I seriously need help with History." he says as we walk towards class.

"Oh...I can't." I say softly and look up at him.

"What? Why?" Will asks with a small pout.

"I...I agreed to tutor Curtis after school today." I admit.

"You...so...wait so you're saying that you and him...are going to actually spend time together?"

"Um...yes. why?"

"No reason. just surprised I guess."

"I'm really sorry Will. Maybe I can help you some other time."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe I can get Artemis to help. I might even get lucky and get Megan."

"Um...yeah. sure, whatever you say." I respond with a smile.

The day carries on pretty slowly. My classes drag on and Wally talks about things I guess I'm supposed to know about but don't. By the time my last class rolls around, I'm practically dragging myself through the halls.

"Alright class, today we will be studying the amazing qualities of the civil war." Mr thomas says happily as he erases the chalk board. Several of the kids around me groan in boredom while others smile brightly at the teacher.

An hour of History later, the bell rings and we're all dismissed with a chapter of reading as homework.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I find the bleachers easily enough and sit down when I spot the football team doing drills in the middle of the field. I can hear the constant sound of a whistle along with the low grunts of teenage boys as they force their way through practice.

"Come on ladies! Faster!" The coach screams as his players run past him. "Kent, stop starring at the bleachers and get your head in the game." I look over and spot number 72 looking up at me. his mask covers his face and doesn't allow me a clear view but...I know now who the player is.

the next hour and a half is filled with screaming and grunting. tackling dummies are used, plays are practiced, laps are done and by the end of the practice session, I feel bad for the players.

they pass through the small opening between the bleachers -the very one I was seated next to- and I could hear their gasps and wheezing. some clutch their stomachs and chests in pain with every step.

I keep an eyes on number 72, the very last player in the long line. He's limping slightly, a hand clutching his side as he wheezes softly.

"Kent, walk it off!" Coach screams as he walks past his players, a proud smile on his face. Curtis nods and pulls his helmet off with free hand.

"Curtis?" I stand up when he passes by and watch his stop walking before looking up in confusion.

"Yeah?" He mumbles softly.

"...Good work out there. You did really...great." I say, not really sure how to compliment a football player.

he chuckles softly and nods.

"Thanks Grayson. I'll meet you here in a few minutes." with that, he walks away.

I gather my books and make my way down to the field slowly to wait for Curtis after he's out of sight.

Storm clouds litter the sky up above and I smile slightly when thunder booms. There was something about a rainstorm that always made me happy.

"You ready to go?" I jump at the sudden voice and turn to find Curtis. his hair is disheveled and damp from his shower. he's wearing a simple white T-shirt and worn out blue jeans. weathered boots decorate his feet.

"Y-yeah." I stutter and feel my self blush in embarrassment.

" Come on then." He nods and I follow him around the field towards the parking lot.

When we get to a blue truck, we both pile in and he tosses his school back into the trunk.

"What is it that you don't get?" I ask after we leave the school.

"Hm?" he stops at a red light and turn to look at me.

"What's hard about math to you?" I ask.

"Well...I don't get how you know what an angle is if they don't even give you a number."

I find myself chuckling at the lost look on his face.

"It's really simple once you understand Curtis. You'll see." I smile and he returns the gesture.

after a few seconds of silence he sighs and leans forward to turn on the radio.

The sound of guitars and drums fills the truck and I have to fight off a frown when the actual lyrics start playing.

"What?" I look up to find Curtis smiling widely.

"What?" I answer and raise an eyebrow.

"You look like you've never heard Elvis' voice." he chuckles

"Elvis?" the word escapes my mouth before I can stop it, and Curtis only laughs before shaking his head.

"Have you really been away fro civilization that long?" He teases and lifts a hand to gently push my shoulder.

"Uh...yeah." I force out a chuckle and stay quiet at the odd lyrics fill the air.

When we turn onto a secluded road, Curtis lowers the volume and speeds up slightly.

We turn into a driveway after a few minutes and I see a house very much like the yellow one Bruce lives in now. The yellow paint is happy and bright, there's a large shady tree right in front of the fence and a barn to the side.

"Come on, we can work in the loft." Curtis smiles and grabs his bag before walking off towards the barn.

I notice his slight limp but say nothing about it. When we reach the Barn, I notice it's empty of animal life. there's hay and machines, but that's about it. Curtis leads be to the steps in the back and we walk up silently. Upstairs, there's a telescope and a desk along with a hammock and a love seat.

"Welcome to my fortress of solitude." Curtis says proudly as he drops himself onto the couch.

"It's...not what I was expecting." I admit and smile.

"Sit." he responds softly and pulls out his text books form his bag.

"You won't need that." I say before walking over to the telescope.

"What do you mean?" He asks and frowns.

"My way of tutoring doesn't involve a book." I smile when he shrugs and dumps the book onto the floor.

"So what does it involve?"

"cause and effect."

"Cause and...effect?"

"What do you like Curtis?" I ask and turn to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you like? Candy, comics, video games?" I ask, listing all the things I'd used to tutor Wally.

"Um...stories." He admits softly.

"Stories?" I find myself frowning as I sit down next to him.

"I'm not good at reading. But I know that there are good stories out there. I like listening to them." he whispers, never meeting my eyes.

"That's the effect then. The more you learn...the more stories I'll tell you." I say, not sure if this was a good idea or not.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm a good story teller Curtis. You do good in math and I promise I'll tell you stories of anything and everything."

"..."

his blue eyes are wide as he stares at me in shock.

"Deal?"

"...deal." he finally nods and smiles slightly.

"Alright, let's start with chapter once of geometry. Supplementary and complimentary angles are the basic angles you'll be working with..." I start and pull out a notebook. Conner's eyes fill with determination through the session and by the end, he's actually understanding.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I gather my things.

It's almost nine. Curtis had driven me home and we were now stationed in front of the small yellow house.

"I don;t have practice. I'll meet you in the school parking lot." He says before handing me my final book.

I take it and climb out of the tuck.

Curtis waits until I'm inside the house before finally driving off. Quietly, I make my way towards the stairs.

that's when I hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like this! Please review and if you can, vote on the poll that's up on my profile.**

**RECAP: that's when I hear it.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The loud bickering coming form the kitchen echoes softly through the house and I carefully make my way over to the doorway, making sure to stay out of sight.

"He's not welcome here!" Charles growls just before there's a clatter.

"He's Curtis' father. His _real_ father." Bruce responds, just as loudly.

"He's the one that dumped the boy on my door step!"

"That was sixteen years ago!"

"Precisely. So why is he suddenly interested?" Clark hisses.

"Curtis deserves to know."

"No! He's _my_ son, not his."

"You weren't the one that donated the sperm Charles."

"Well he's not the one that raised Curtis at the age of seventeen."

"He still has a right to meet his son."

"Like hell he does." Charles grumbles.

I slowly tip toe back over to the stair case and make my way up. I even get to my room...before I hear a loud scream.

When I get to the kitchen, Bruce is hunched over the sink, his hand under the faucet as water washes away the thick red pool of blood from his hand.

"Idiot! Why would you do that?" Charles hisses as he looks around for a first-aid kit.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Bruce growls back and hisses in pain.

"What happened?" I ask and walk over to the sink.

"Bruce tried washing the dishes." Charles sighs and lifts the sliced hand gingerly.

"You make it sound like I'm a hopeless case." Bruce mumbles.

"You are."

"When did you get home?" Bruce asks with a small smile.

"Just now." I lie.

"how did it go?" Charles asks as he starts bandaging the hand.

"Good. we got a lot of work in." I say and watch.

"That's good. Are you helping him tomorrow?" Bruce asks and hisses when Clark presses down too hard.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Charles and I have some unfinished business anyway."

"Great...well, I'm going up to my room." I respond and start making my way out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight Richard." Charles mumbles with a sigh.

After I'm halfway up the stairs, I hear chuckling. I turn to hear the last few words of Bruce's sentence.

"...they'll get together soon enough." He whispers in between his laughter.

I choose to ignore it and continue walking.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I got my quiz back today." Curtis mumbles after we sit in the love seat placed in the barn.

"That's great! We've been working all week, you should have done good." I smile and place my books on the floor.

"Yeah..." He blushes lightly before handing me a sheet of paper.

It's friday. Curtis and I have been working together for four days now. As I look down at the pop quiz, I feel a tight clench in my chest as I stare down at the red marks.

After flipping the page, I finally see his grade.

"Curtis this is...great!" I say with a smile as I look down at the score.

"I know I'm not at a B level yet but I did go up form a D." He smiles back and I look back down at the large 75 on the paper.

"You know what this means right?" I hand him back the paper and he smiles widely at me before nodding.

" A story and...a game." He responds.

We'd added to our deal last night. I had agreed to go watch the first football game of the season as long as he did well on this quiz.

"What do you want to hear about?" I ask and settle into the comfy couch.

"Surprise me." He answers before getting comfortable.

"Alright...I'll tell you about...super-heroes." I say and chuckle when his eyes widen slightly in interest.

"What are those?"

"Well they're people...who save the innocent form the evil." I explain.

"Which one are you going to talk about?"

I look at him for a second before answering.

"I'm going to tell you about the Team. They call themselves the Young Justice. They consist of seven members."

"What are their names?"

"Kid Flash, Miss Martian...Artemis, Aqua Lad...Zatana...Robin...and my favorite...Superboy." I asnwer and force down a chuckle when he leans forwards slightly. "Kid Flash, he has the power of super speeed. Miss M is a martian, Arty is a pro with a bow..."

And that's how we send the next three hours.

I tell him of how Wally and I met. of how we ended up meeting Aqua Lad and of how we saved him form Cadmus. I tell him about our missions and about our mentors. He never suspects anything though.

He only listens intently and never interrupts me unless he has questions.

"Superboy sounds like a moody teenage girl." He chuckles and shakes his head. I laugh with him before shaking my head.

"He can be a handful sometimes but...he's awesome."

"Yeah?If you say so. I got to go. Coach wants us at the school early." He mumbles and stands up.

"I'll be in the stands." I respond and stand up as well.

"Good. I'll talk to you after the game okay?" He picks up my books and hands them to me with a smile.

"Great."

We hear a honk and I look out the small window by the couch to see Will parked in the driveway, tapping his finders against the steering wheel impatiently

"Sounds like you got to go." Curtis mumbles.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." I smile and make my way down to Will.

"About time! What were you two doing up there?" Will mumbles teasingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I chuckle when his cheeks turn a light pink. "Relax Will."

"Whatever you say Richard. Let's get to the school. We want to get good seats."

"Whatever you say Will." I laugh at his bright face as we drive off.

One last look in the rearview mirror shows me Curtis climbing into his truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not very long but…I'm going to have to get back into this slowly. Hope you guys like it!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Oh! and in case you guys don't already know…I don't own YJ.**

The parking lot of the school was littered with parents and students making their way towards the football field by the time Will and I got there.

After purchasing our tickets along with some snacks, we made our way to a center row.

"I hate football." Will mutters before stuffing his face with candy.

At least his appetite hadn't changed.

"_And now ladies and gentlemen, we welcome our very own Smallville Crows onto the field!"_

A voice called out through a speaker behind us.

Everyone around us stood and shouted happily at the football team ran out onto the field.

I spotted number 72 easily enough and watched as he looked around at the crowd.

Without thinking, I stand and wait for him to turn his gaze onto our section of the bleachers.

Will stands up as well and starts screaming out along with the crowd.

Curtis smiles when he spots me and nods before turning back to his team.

Everyone sits and the school band starts playing. Cheerleaders scream out encouragement and I have to do a double take when I spot Megan…and Zatanna.

"Will?"

"Yeah?" He turns to face me with a smile.

"Who are they?" I nod over to our teammates and Will chuckles before blushing.

"The red head's name is Mary. The ebony is Ann." He says.

I only nod and turn my attention back to the game.

I turn just in time to see Curtis get shoved to the ground by one of the players from the opposing team.

I'm not very sure what happens but eventually everyone lines up again and Curtis shouts out numbers.

The ball goes flying and the team moves around the field quickly.

My eyes wander again and I shift my attention over to the band kids sitting at the end of the bleachers.

That's when I see him.

Kaldur!

He's standing in front of the band, his eyes trained on the other students strictly.

"Will?"

"What?" Will mumbles, his eyes never leaving the game.

"Who's that?" I ask.

Will sighs and turns to see where I'm pointing.

"Drum major? Richard are you feeling okay?" Will asks.

"Fine, why?"

"Everyone knows who Kevn is. You know who Kevn is!" Will says with a frown.

"Sorry…forgot. I couldn't see his face." I lie and sigh.

Will nods slowly before patting my shoulder and turning back to the game.

I follow his lead and don't take my eyes off of Curtis for the rest of the night.

We end up winning. 12- 34.

The crown goes wild at the end and I smile when Curtis gets attacked by his happy team members.

Will leads me over to his truck and I frown when I spot Curtis' truck a few lanes away.

"You getting in? Will asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually…Cutris offered to give me a ride. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you on Monday." Will nods and smiles before getting into his truck.

I nod back and make my way over to the familiar vehicle.

I wait about an hour before Cutris shows up.

"Richard. What are you doing here?" He asks in shock once he finally makes his way over to me.

He's in blue jeans and a white T-shirt again, his hair falls onto his forehead in damp curls.

"Will couldn't drive me home. I was hoping you would?" I lie, not having enough courage to actually tell him I wanted him to drive me home.

"Yeah. Sure. Hop in." He smiles and tosses his bag into the trunk.

I obey and get into the passenger seat.

"You did good out there." I say once he's in the truck.

"Yeah? Coach thinks we slacked off." Curtis mumbles.

"He's insane." I say as he turns on the radio.

I fight back a smile when the familiar cords to Earth Angel fill the truck.

"I know this song." I mumble to myself.

"It's nice." Curtis answers and smiles.

I smile back and look out the window.

The shops of Smallville pass by slowly and the soft rumble of the truck along with the soft song lulls me to sleep.

I'm shaken awake by Curtis' warm hand.

"Hm?" I mumble and rub my eyes.

"We're here." He chuckles and turns off the truck.

A few seconds later I'm lifted from my seat and carried away.

I don't fight. Instead I let him take me away.

"Curtis!" Bruce greets him and chuckles softly. "He fell asleep?"

"Yeah, I'll take him upstairs."

"Please do." Bruce says.

When I feel my bed under me, I sigh and curl into myself.

My shoes are tugged off along with my shirt. I open my eyes to find Curtis tossing my shirt into the corner.

A blanket covers my body and he chuckles when I hum in pleasure.

"Good night Richard." He says and pets my head.

"'Night." I answer and yawn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo…this was a fun chapter to write. Defiantly a surprise ending!**

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews you guys! It made my day…you knoq until I got a stomach bug and was stuck in bed for the remainder of it. Currently dealing with a horrid stomach ache but…if I'm stuck in bed might as well make the best of it.**

**I hope to get the same amount if not more reviews this time around? Maybe? Possibly?**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Oh! and NikoKao, this chapter's for you, you're defiantly Crash!**

DICK:

The sound of roosters along with the smell of bacon wakes me up in the morning.

The sun is just barely peeking over the horizon and I get the sudden urge to scream when the stupid bird doesn't shut up.

"Rise and shine Richard! Cows don't milk themselves!" I hear Bruce call out form downstairs.

I drag myself from my bed and almost fall down on my way down the stairs.

Bruce is placing plates on the table by the time I arrive. He's dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, way too casually for Saturday morning meetings.

"Where are you going?" I ask and sit down at the table.

"Into town. We need some feed along with some other things. Charles is meeting me there."

"Morning." I turn in time to see Curtis walk in through the door carrying a metal bucket.

"Curtis you didn't have to do that. It's Richard's chore to milk the cows." Bruce chuckles and shakes his head before moving to pull out another plate.

"No big deal Bruce. He over slept. And I can't have breakfast without milk." Curtis replies with a shrug.

"Milk…" I don't bother to finish my sentence, instead begin to eat my ham, eggs and bacon.

"Curtis offered to help work on the farm today. The fence could use a touch." Bruce explains as he sets down Curtis' plate.

"You can help me repaint it afterwards." Curtis says through a spoonful of eggs.

"Yeah…" I sigh and pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"You look like a zombie Richard. You feel okay?" Curtis asks and places a big hand on my forehead.

"Fine. Just tired." I push his hand away and return to my meal.

"Well, I'm heading out. Charles is waiting." Bruce sighs and dumps his plate into the sink before turning to leave.

"Bye Bruce." I call as he walks out.

The rest of breakfast neither Curtis nor I speak. I hear his spoon scrape across his plate but other than that, it's silent in the house.

"I'll wait in the barn for you." He finally says after he finishes. I don't respond, Instead move upstairs to get ready.

I don't bother with the grease or with a flannel shirt. I slip on a white T-shirt and some jeans along with the most comfortable pair of shoes I can find before running to the barn.

Cows litter the inside of the barn along with three horses. Curtis is petting the black stalon with a smile, a tool box in his free hand.

"Oh good. You're ready." Curtis smiles and moves over to me. I keep my eyes on the three horses.

One is black as night, another is pure white, and the smallest of the three is a russet red. It shines slightly in the sun as it hides behind the black horse.

"Yeah, let's go." I finally say.

Curtis leads me over to the long fence that surrounds the house and field.

He makes his way over to the farthest wall and starts pulling out nails with a hammer.

"What are you doing?" I ask when he tosses the old wood to the floor.

"We're gonna repaint them before we even think about rebuilding." Curtis says with a smile. "It's the Kent way."

"Right. Well…what do you want me to do?" I ask and watch him remove rusty nails.

"Stack them up."

I obey and start making a pile of wood. It's not all that heavy but Curtis works so fast that I have to actually break a sweat in order to keep up.

Soon the damp air becomes dry and my skin starts to burn under the sun's rays.

"We almost done?" I ask, my chest heaving for air and my shirt drenched with sweat.

Training with Bruce didn't even leave me like this!

"Yeah, we just gotta take these over to the barn and start painting." Curtis says and moves to start picking up a pile of wood.

I follow his example but barely haul half of what he's carrying over to the barn.

"I'll get the rest. You get out the paint. I saw a bucket over there." Curtis says and nods over towards the horses.

I wait until he leaves before walking over to the animals.

I spot the cans easily enough and cautiously walk over. The horses stare at me the whole time and I quickly move away from them.

Something about them made me feel weird.

I drag two buckets over to a table that's been placed in the back corner of the building and place two boards on top of the table.

I find a few brushes behind a chair and sit down as Curtis walks in with the rest of the boards.

"The paint should be good. Bruce said it's not very old." Curtis mumbles as he sits down across from me.

"Okay." I pop open a bucket and dip a brush in. The paint is thick and creamy…still good.

I don't waste time and set to work on painting the boards.

It takes us the rest of the morning and all of early afternoon to finish. Curtis insisted we give them all two coats and that we paint all of the nails as well so that they 'don't stick out'.

I'm currently dumping all of the dried nails into a box in order to start fixing the fence.

The sun shows that it's around four in the afternoon as Curtis and I make out way over to the far wall.

"Hand me a nail." He says after positioning a board.

I follow instructions and give him what he needs.

Again, no one talks and we finish rather quickly.

When Curtis runs the last nail into wood, Bruce and Charles pull into the drive way.

It's now twilight.

"Come on, hopefully there's some food waiting for us." Curtis says with a smile as he grabs my hand and tugs me towards the house.

He doesn't seem to care that our fingers are interlocked or of how this looks to others, and honestly, I can't find it in myself to care either.

I actually…like the warmth of his hand. I enjoy the feeling of his fingers curled around mine.

And I enjoy the way both Bruce and Charles look at our hands with wide eyes.

"Hey dad." Curtis greets and lets og of my hand easily.

"Curtis." He chuckles.

"You're staying for dinner, right Charles?" Bruce asks as he walks over to stand by me.

"IOf course." Charles chuckles before wrinkling his nose and frowning."Son, you stink." He mumbles.

"Yeah, I know. I sweat all day." Curtis says with a smile.

"Go upstairs and wash up. I think some of my old clothes will fit you." Bruce says as he walks inside. "You go and shower too Richard. You're just as bad as Curtis!" He laughs.

We both listen and make our way upstairs. Curtis doesn't seem to have the patience to wait until he's in private though and tugs off his shirt as soon as we step foot on the first step.

I keep my eyes ahead and force myself not to look as small drops of sweat trail down his chest.

"I'll use the hall shower." I say before shutting myself in my room.

I find some pajama pants along with a black shirt and walk over to the bathroom with them in hand.

My shower consists of cold water and lots of shampoo.

Even after scrubbing my skin pink I still feel sticky with sweat. I give up after the fourth try at scrubbing down and turn off the water.

I dry myself off quickly and turn to my clothes…only to find that I forgot to bring briefs.

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I quickly rush over to my room.

I open the door to be met with a perfect view of Curtis' naked backside.


	7. Chapter 7

DICK:

I open my mouth to…say something, anything! But no sound leaves my lips.

Instead I stare at his tanned shoulders, his smooth back, and…his bum. As well as his smooth shaven legs, but…all attention is stolen by his rear end.

"Ah-hem!" I finally say, my voice raspy and my eyes still wide.

Curtis jumps and turns around in shock.

I immediately gasp and lift my hands to my eyes before they can see anything…this results in my towel falling.

I turn to face the door in desperate attempts to hide myself.

"Richard." He mumbles. I hear shuffling and my bed springs squeaking before he sighs. "Here." He whispers.

I feel something soft wrap around my waist and I immediately close my hands around the protection that's been given to me.

It's my blanket.

"Are you dressed?" I ask softly.

"Yeah. It's no big deal you know. I mean we're both guys."

"I'd rather not see my childhood friend's manhood." I hear myself mutter as I make my way over to my dresser and pull out a pair of briefs.

"Well I didn't want to see your butt, but I endured it." He says with a chuckle.

"You could have looked away." I feel myself blush as I pull on the underwear.

"Kind of hard when I'm walking towards you." He says and sits on the bed.

"Whatever you say." I find a pair of jeans and tug them on before starting to look for a shirt.

"I'm being serious Richard." He chuckles and shakes his head. "How about we forget this happened?"

"Good idea."

"Boys! Dinner!" I hear Charles call from downstairs.

"Coming!" Curtis shouts back and stands from the bed. "Come on."

After pulling on a shirt I follow him downstairs.

Bruce and Charles are setting the table, talking about weather or something.

"It's been a lot hotter than usual." Bruce mutters.

"It's all those factories form the city." Charles responds and sets down spoons.

"Are you two still on that?" Curtis asks with a shake of his head.

Dinner is peaceful and nice. Mashed potatoes, turkey, and some Mac n cheese are accompanied by peach cobbler and milk.

"That was great Bruce." Charles says with a smile as he helps me clear the table.

"Milk was amazing." Curtis calls from his position as dish washer.

"You always say that." Bruce chuckles.

"The milk is always amazing!" Curtis defends and smiles cheekily. "Hey dad? There's a get together down at the lake tonight. The team's gonna be there. You think maybe I can go? I can take Richard." Curtis says after a short silence.

"I don't see why not. As long…as it's okay with Bruce of course." Charles says with a smile.

I watch Bruce look form Curtis to me with a small smirk before nodding.

"Richard, if you want to go you're allowed to." He says.

"Great! I'll be back in an hour." Curtis says and places the last dish to dry.

"I'll stay with Bruce." Charles calls as his son runs out.

I stand there in shock.

What just happened?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I end up getting dressed in a red flannel shirt and blue jeans.

My hair is combed and my boots are on by the time Curtis walks back into the house.

He's wearing his letterman jacket over a black T-shirt. His hair is glossy and perfectly combed back.

"Ready?" He asks me. I only nod and we head towards the door.

"Don't stay out too late!" Bruce calls out.

"Don't worry Bruce, I'll take care of him!" Curtis calls back and opens my door for me.

"Thanks." I say.

We drive for close to an hour, the radio off and the windows down.

The night air is cool and I look up at the stars with a smile.

I look forward when I hear loud music. In the distance, I can hear voices, smell food, and see a bonfire.

"We're here." Curtis says with a small smile.

After he shuts off the truck, I follow him through the crowd.

They're all the same for the most part.

All of the guys are wearing letterman jackets.

Some have a football beside the large C over their left breast; others have a soccer ball or a basketball, or any kind of ball really.

I spot some with music notes and…then I see him.

Kevn.

He's sitting with some other kids that have music notes on their jackets and he's smiling.

Most girls are wearing uniforms.

Some are cheerleading, other are flag line.

The last group of girls are all in red or yellow shirts and black skirts.

"It's the monthly bonfire. Only athletes and band geeks are invited. It's tradition." Curtis tells me over the music.

I only nod and keep following him over towards the fire.

I keep looking around and spot Marry along with Ann.

Curtis walks into a crowd and…I'm too short to keep track of him.

By the time I'm out of the large group I've lost Curtis and no matter which way I look I can't find him.

**So…let's start a game shall we? Along with every chapter from now on, I'll be asking a question. The person with the response I enjoy reading the most will not only get a dedication chapter but you'll also get to read the chapter before anyone else.**

**This chapter's question:**

**June is the month in which Name Your Poison day falls on. This term is often used to make someone make a choice between two or more things. So, you're question is:**

**Dream superhero spouse. How/where would you meet and how would he/she introduce themselves?**

**There's many superheroes as well as many places. **

**Name Your Poison.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Congrats to SuperBoy-Kon-El for being the first place winner of the first challenge you of course got the chapter earlier this afternoon.**

**2****nd**** place went to Tyra Kinami, you got half of the chapter.**

**and 3****rd**** place goes to MewMew2 you got a small sneak peak of what's to come.**

**Ryotanimoto and Blue-Hart, thank you for participating, and just for that you guys get shout outs too.**

**In response to Blue-Hart's answer…**

**Damian Wayne. **

**meet at one of Bruce's charity parties after I try to follow my boss' orders and get an interview out of him.**

**He'll reject me and all that jazz before leaving.**

**A few weeks later he'll pass by Gotham Daily newspaper and I'll have to escort him to the boss' office because I am…the unpaid intern that will do anything to keep the job. Even kiss up to anyone and everyone.**

**He'll recognize me and tease me but once we get to the office, the Boss'll put in a good word for me and we'll have a conversation in the elevator on our way down.**

**This will spark up a friendship that eventually leads to an awkward but sweet romance. **

**Now…ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

DICK:

The crowd is too thick to spot him. Every guy looks the same to me and after the fourth failed attempt at trying to find him; I make my way over to the fire and sit down.

I take one last look before turning my attention to the flames.

Conversations buzz around me and I close my eyes to think.

Maybe that's why I didn't hear anything until danger was literally picking me up into the air by my shirt collar.

"What do we have here? And intruder?" I look up to find five guys.

They're huge and all have basketballs on their jackets.

"Let me go!" I gasp out and try to pry the fingers from my collar.

"I don't think so. We don't tolerate crashers."

"I'm not! I came here with someone!" I gasp out again, his knuckles were cutting off my air way.

"We don't tolerate liars either." I'm thrown roughly into the dirt floor and I feel my hands scrape.

"Stop!" I say before the air rushes out of my lungs due to a well aimed kick.

I attempt to stand but due to the lack of recent training I'm too slow to avoid the shoe that connects with my cheek.

I let out a scream of pain and hear people start to scream.

"Get away from him Lagoon!" I look up when I hear Curtis' voice and watch him push away the large guys.

He kneels and turns my face gently.

I hear people around me gasp and groan in pity. I can only wince in pain.

I notice that all the chatter's stopped along with the music.

"Come on Richard, let's get you out of here." Curtis whispers and picks me up into his arms.

I don't fight and let him carry me away.

"Why are you protecting him Kent? He intruded-"

"I brought him with me Lagoon! Stay away from Richard if you know what's good for you. Or I swear I won't hesitate to put you in your place." Curtis growls before walking away.

Soon enough, I feel myself being placed in a seat. Curtis buckles me in before moving over to his own seat.

"I can't take you home looking like that. Bruce will never let me see you again." Curtis mumbles as we drive into town.

I don't say anything; instead I turn and look out at the stars.

When we stop at the convenience store I turn to find Curtis climbing out of the truck.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just trust me. I'll be right back." He answers and jogs into the store.

I turn back to the stars and stay silent when he comes back with a bag.

I don't speak when I notice he's driving towards a field.

I stay quiet when He stops in the middle of an empty cornfield.

I only obey when he tells me to follow him.

He lowers the door of the trunk and picks me up easily before placing me there.

"What are you doing?" I ask when he pulls something out of the shopping bag.

"Trust me alright?" He whispers and up caps a bottle. "Come here."

He tilts my head until it's handing off to the side of the truck and tells me to shut my eyes.

I don't fight him and sputter when I feel ice cold water run down my face and soak into my shirt.

"It's just water. I'm trying to wash away the blood and dirt." Curtis whispers and gently scrubs at my cheeks and forehead.

I don't open my eyes when he pulls away, instead I hiss in pain when alcohol is placed onto my cheek.

"Shh…It'll get infected if I don't treat it." He whispers and daps at the cut.

"It hurts Curtis." I say when he pours more alcohol onto my face.

"I know. I'm trying to help though." He sticks bandages onto my face softly before tearing my shirt off over my head.

The cool air hits my wet chest and I shiver despite myself.

"I'm not sure if anything's broken, but I don't want to take any chances." He mumbles before wiping away the rest of the dirt and starting to bandage my ribs.

"You can't take me home like this." I say as he finishes.

"I know. We'll wait here until later. When I'm sure that Dad's probably fallen asleep I'll take you back. We'll explain tomorrow morning."

I nod and pull on my shirt once he's done.

"Here, wear this." He says and pulls off his jacket.

"No, it's yours Curtis." I shake my head but he only rolls his eyes and shoves my arms into the holes before pulling is close to my body.

I don't fight him because as soon as my arms are through, I suddenly feel warm and his scent forces its way to my senses.

**Who do you guys think was the bully? : )**

**This chapter's question:**

**National Cuddle Up Day falls in January.**

**If you could spend a rainy day cuddled up with any young justice member…who would it be and what would it be like?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Congrats to the winners of the last chapter! Hope you guys liked your prizes!**

**I know this chapter's short but…it's supposed to be. Enjoy! And don't forget to participate or review! **

**CAUTION: Slash comes into play in this chapter! Don't like, Don't read!**

"I'll be right back." He says and grabs the bag.

He tosses it into the truck and I hear the radio turn on.

He climbs up to the trunk with me and pulls me back until we're laying side by side, looking up at the stars.

They're so clear. Gotham's never given me this view. The moon in a bright white and it's so big.

The stars shine bright and clear.

I'm content on just laying here and watching it all.

The crickets play along with the song on the radio and I find myself smiling.

Light bugs litter the air, they accompany the moon in giving us just enough light to see.

"_You saw me standing alone…without a dream in my heart_." Conner's lips are right my ear as he sings along with the currently playing song.

I look over at him to find his eyes close and a smile on his face.

His head nods slightly to the beat and I smile as he keeps singing under his breath.

"You have a nice voice." I whisper, afraid to ruin the calm moment.

"I love Blue Moon. It's calming." He opens his eyes and smiles with a shrug.

"You know…Bruce has danced to this song before. I could never understand how the steps went." I confess with a chuckle.

"You can't dance?" He asks with a smile.

I shake my head and feel my face heat up.

"Come on." He sits up suddenly and hops down onto the grass.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he jogs over to turn the volume up.

"Come on." He smiles widely and pull me overt o him just as the song ends.

"The song's over!" I say and he lifts my hand.

"Listen." He instructs and stays still.

The familiar cords to Earth Angel come on and I try to pull away.

Curtis won't have it though and tightens his grip slightly.

I sigh and look up at him.

His blue eyes shine with happiness before he wraps an arm around my waist and places my hand on his shoulder with the free one.

Our free hands intertwine and he pulls me so close that our chests touch.

"Just feel the music." He whispers and starts swaying.

_..I'm just a fool. A fool in love…with you. Earth angel, earth angel…the one I adore. Love you forever and ever more._

The first few verses are spent with me stepping Curtis… but I find myself getting the hang of the moves soon enough and before I know it, both my arms are wrapped around his neck and his are securely wrapped around my waist.

"See? Not so hard." He whispers, his lips right by my ear.

My face heats up and I look at him with a small smile.

His blue eyes are still shining brightly and I chuckle before placing my head on his shoulder.

He chuckles and pulls me in tighter.

_A fool in love…with you._

The song couldn't be more right.

I find myself dreading the end of the song…but when it does come, we both pull away reluctantly.

I look up at him…and he looks down at me.

I expect him to laugh and pull away but…

Instead he's leaning in.

Closer and closer and…

Just as the last few piano notes die down…our lips meet.

**Chapter question:**

**Carnival Day falls on February. If you could go to the fair with any superhero, who would it be and what game would they win at in order to get you what kind of animal?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAUTION: RANT AHEAD!**_

**Guys, I get it! Dick was weak and didn't fight back. **

**There's a good reason for that. **

**Dick hasn't been training. **

**There's a reason for that too.**

**Dick hasn't been planning on how to get back to his own time. Okay, if you were sent back to the year 1952, would you automatically think 'oh fudge, I got to get my butt back to my own time' or would you at least try and figure out what's happening. **

**And another thing, had you been sent back sixty years, you wouldn't immediately jump to the floor and start doing pushups. You wouldn't just get down and do sit ups. No! you would do exactly what this kid is doing and you would have fun. You would do anything to make your secret crush happy! **

**So for the eight of you that took it upon yourselves to PM me and yell at me that I'm not being realistic, guess what? You've been blocked and you've been fronted. **

**It's my AU, and if you don't like it the back button it either to the left or right of your screen.**

**As for the rest of you that dropped comments that made me want to hug you to death, I love you guys! You're great and you guys are the reason this story hasn't been deleted. So you know what?**

**ENJOY!**

DICK:

It's quick. Our lips only meet for a second or two before Curtis pulls back slowly.

My eyes had slipped closed without my meaning to and I open them to find Curtis red cheeked and wide eyed.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine." I cut in, not wanting to hear his apology.

"You…don't mind?" Curtis asks, his eyes filling with shock and confusion.

I can't find the right words and instead I shake my head in response.

I…I'd just been kissed by him.

Why would I ever complain?

That's not how Curtis is thinking apparently because he starts apologizing again.

"Curtis stop. Did…you not like it?" I ask when he lets me go.

The warmth from his jacket is suddenly not enough to keep me warm.

Cool air whips at my face harshly.

"It's not right!" He answers.

"What are you talking about?"

"These feelings aren't meant to be for you!" He says loudly.

I feel a pain where my heart should be and my throat closes up.

A shiver runs down my spine at his words and I have the sudden urge to crawl under a rock and die.

He didn't want me.

"Take me home." I say, choosing to not answer him.

"I can't. Your dad will-"

"I don't care. Take me home Curtis." I snap, wanting nothing but to get away from him.

"Richard please-"

"No! I want to leave. Now." With that I march over and climb into the truck.

The seats are cold and the radio is still on but Elvis' voice isn't enough to calm me down.

It takes him a while, but eventually Curtis climbs into the truck.

Stiff hands on the wheel and starts driving back towards the main road.

"Richard I-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it." I say and turn my attention to the stars.

"Richard please I just-"

"Stop! I said I don't want to hear it and I mean it."

He doesn't respond and instead drives down the dirt road.

When we pull up in front of the familiar house, I'm the first one to climb out of the truck.

Inside, Charles and Bruce are listening to the radio on the couch and talking.

I don't spare them a glance, instead I run up to my room.

Even behind my door, I can still hear Charles and Bruce ask Curtis what was wrong.

Curtis responds with the truth for the most part.

He tells them I was hit and that he fixed me up. He tells them we hung out at the field for a bit…but doesn't ever mention our lip lock.

Through my window, I watch as he and Charles leave the house a few minutes later.

For the first time, I notice I'm still wearing his jacket. The sleeves drown my hands but his scent is still strong and for a moment, I pretend it's his arms around me.

It works to calm me down until Bruce walks into the room without knocking.

"Are you okay?" He asks when I don't turn.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." I respond without moving away from the window.

"What really happened?"

"Curtis told you."

"He didn't tell me everything. Did he?" Bruce walks over and places a hand on my shoulder.

I look up to find him staring down at the jacket.

I pull it off and toss it over to the bed. It lands on my pillow and I turn back to the window.

"I…we danced." I say slowly, not sure if I wanted to tell Bruce or not.

"Okay…but that's not why you're so upset." He says and sighs.

"Bruce…no…it's not."

"Then why?"

"We…we kissed." I finally answer, closing my eyes and waiting for his response, praying that it wouldn't be bad.

**CHAPTER QUESTION:**

**Absolutely Incredible Kids Day falls in March.**

**Pretend your DNA's been stolen and mixed with any Superhero's of your choice. **

**What would make your kid so Absolutely Incredible and who's the second parent?**


End file.
